Not About Angels
by UA
Summary: But Sabrina couldn't forget. She wore the stains of an innocent woman's blood on her hands, cradled the life she'd protected with her dying breath.


**Title: **_Not About Angels, Prologue  
_**Rating: **PG-13?  
**Warnings: **angst, mild language, off-screen violence, character death (?)  
**Characters/Pairings: **Sabrina, Nina, mentions of Emma, Gabriel, Ava  
**Summary: (for chapter): **_But Sabrina couldn't forget. She wore the stains of an innocent woman's blood on her hands, cradled the life she'd protected with her dying breath._

* * *

"_I made an angel for Gabriel today, Sabrina." _

* * *

For a long while, Sabrina's boots crunching in the slushy mixture of snow and sleet was the singular sound in the wintry bubble of her isolation. Early morning snow fell softly around her, pale and pristine. Trees rose up like dark skeleton bones, icy fingers straining downward to meet the colorless wasteland.

Then a branch snapped, and a short, metallic _chip_ pierced the frosty air.

Sabrina fell back against a thick tree trunk, burrowed herself into its gnarled arms, and her breath clouded in front of her like a smoke signal warning. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, and she recited a silent prayer to the God she had forsaken when the small, squirming bundle hidden underneath the heavy layers of her coat started to whimper. Her brown eyes spotted the crimson cardinal perched on a distant limb, vibrant and vocal as it sounded its alarm (_Chip chip. Chipchipchip. CHIPCHIPCHIP!_), and she held her breath in the arctic stillness.

"Nurse Santiago. I know you're out there."

The singsong quality of Nina Clay's voice sent chills up and down Sabrina's spine, and a frown furrowed the delicate velvet brow of the newborn cocooned safely at her breast. She pressed chapped lips to the damp little forehead and closed her eyes.

"You have something that's mine."

Sabrina crouched lower to the frozen ground, shielded the baby from the frigid air plucking at her dark hair, and gazed into the unblinking blue eyes. She stroked the cupid's bow mouth and felt guilt renew its assault on her blackened conscience as dark blood smeared across the baby's porcelain skin, its mother's blood.

"We had a deal, remember? You and me."

The cardinal swooped low, swooped hard, and Sabrina stifled a scream, held the baby tight to her racing heart. Snowflakes melted and mixed with the tears streaming down her flushed face.

"She killed your baby, Sabrina. Forget her lies, her pleas of innocence."

But Sabrina couldn't forget. She wore the stains of an innocent woman's blood on her hands, cradled the life she'd protected with her dying breath. "Mi pequena," she murmured soft as a whisper, "What have I done?"

"The way I see it, you did Port Charles a favor by killing that whore. Hell, the _world_. They should declare you a saint as far as I'm concerned."

The cardinal's song pitched high, came fast, at a threat Sabrina knew she could no longer outrun, and she steeled herself against her inevitable fate, stood tall and dark against the gray sky morning, offered herself up to God's mercy and the devil in Nina's brazen blue eyes as she cleared the tree's sheltered shadow.

"Ava killed Gabriel. You killed Ava."

Blood spread like a scarlet rose beneath the knife's glinting edge as Nina lifted it from her side and made Sabrina a solemn vow.

"And now..._I'm _going to kill _you_."

* * *

"_You did? I'm sure it was beautiful." _

* * *

**Full disclosure? **

**I own none of the characters of GH, I'm making no money off of this story, and I'm absolutely terrified right now, lol. **

**You see...I've never written for any show other than, ahem, _Passions (I've always wanted to, but I've never been able to conquer that intimidation factor that other shows inexplicably hold for me_). Luis and Sheridan got the raw end of the deal with that show, and my brain just won't shut off with stories for them, for all the characters, because, to me, they had so much more potential beyond the camp JER fed us loyal viewers. **

**Anyway, off of that soapbox and back on topic. **

**This is my first ever GH story. I blame it on the hot mess that is Nina's obsesssion with revenge, Sabrina's need for justice, and Ava's overall awesomeness (_I flove her, okay? MW is the absolute bomb_). Oh, and my absolute inability to write anything worthwhile with my dangling Passions WIPs had a little something to do with it, too. **

**I fully admit this story may be terrible, and I'm completely out of my element, but I'm willing to pick it back up and continue it if anyone's interested. **

**Other characters will surely make their appearances should this story gain momentum. I hope they're not too terribly OOC. I've watched GH off and on throughout the years, but Ava and maybe Maxie and Nathan (lol) have recently made it an everyday thing. **

**Feedback is love, but please, no flames. I prefer gentle constructive criticism with this new venture until I've gained my sea legs. ;)**


End file.
